World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Five: Cold Reception at the Ice Festival
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Five: Cold Reception at the Ice Festival is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Gamma and his students encounter Sen Sen and Tai Bo at Harbin, China, where a ice festival is taking place. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Team Beanstalk has divided into two groups since Pablo is hiding on the western side of Mexico and Rosa is hiding in the east. In the midst of the chaos, Rosa is trapped during a mudslide and TJ and Rosy were able to rescue her. After hearing about Rosa's rescue, Pablo was thankful that Rosa is alive and decided to surrender for Rosa's sake. Now, the noose is pulling tighter and tighter in the heroes' plan as the World Tour 3 saga continues. (At Harbin, China, Sen Sen and Tai Bo are eating at a restaurant. Tai Bo is resting his feet on the table.) Tai Bo: Hya! Sensei Sen Sen, when will we carry out our mission? Kiya! Sen Sen: Keep your shirt on, Tai Bo. We're waiting for Master Murgatroyd to say the word. Tai Bo: Come now, Sensei, Ora! I'm dying for some action. Sen Sen: I prefer if you be patient. (Sen Sen's cell phone rings.) Sen Sen: Answer it. My hands are full. (Tai Bo grabs the phone with his foot and answers it.) Tai Bo: Hello, Boss! Kiya! Emperor Myrgatroyd: Tai Bo! This is Emperor Murgatroyd. I've got news for you. Tai Bo: Go ahead. Ora! What is it? Emperor Murgatroyd: Rufus, Rita, Pablo, Rosa, Georgia, and Amster have been captured. Tai Bo: No way! Ora! That doesn't sound good. Sen Sen: Typical. It's because They're weak. Tai Bo: Hya! Why do you think that, Sensei Sen Sen? Sen Sen: Because that's what they are. Master Murgatroyd, what is our mission? Emperor Murgatroyd: Here is your mission... Tai Bo: Hya! We're listening, Master Murgatroyd. Kiya! Emperor Murgatroyd: Don't interrupt me. Now, your mission is to cause trouble at the ice festival that will be taking place soon. Sen Sen: Ice Festivals, huh? (Eats a drumstick) Who would want to hold a festival when it's ten degrees outside? Emperor Murgatroyd: This is not the time for trivia questions. Keep a watchful eye out for my sister's army. Tai Bo: Will do, boss! Kiya! (Emperor Murgatroyd hangs up.) Tai Bo: Hya! So, shall we be off, Sensei Sen Sen? Sen Sen: Very soon, Tai Bo. (Tai Bo grabs a biscuit with his feet and eats while holding it with his toes.) Sen Sen: Must you eat with your feet? Tai Bo: I'm practicing flexibility, Sensei Sen Sen. Ora! You should try it sometimes. Sen Sen: I'll pass. (In the streets of Harbin, Gamma and his students are looking for Sen Sen and Tai Bo.) Gamma: (To Witty) I wish you didn't rest your feet on my shoulder. Witty: I couldn't help it. I sleep that way. Wags McGillicuddy: Look, Sensei Gamma! The whole place is covered in ice and snow. Gamma: You'll have to thank the Siberian Anticyclone for that. Topsy: Isn't this the place where they hold ice festivals every year? Gamma: Yes. Violet: Sensei, you don't suppose Tai Bo lives here, do you? Gamma: I checked his background. I assume he does. (Gamma uses his cybernetic eye to scan for Tai Bo and Sen Sen's life forms.) Gamma: With my cybernetics, nothing is impossible. (Looking around) Hmmm... Witty: Do you know where they are, Sensei? Gamma: There they are. They must be at that restaurant. Witty: Well, that wasn't hard. Gamma: Follow me! (Back at the restaurant, Tai Bo and Sen Sen have finished eating.) Sen Sen: I wish you didn't embarrassed me in front of those people. Tai Bo: How was I embarrassing you? Kya! Sen Sen: You rested your feet on the table, you ate with your toes and you keep shouting "hya", "kya" and "ora" in every stinking sentence! Tai Bo: Hya! Sorry, Sensei. It's just a habit. Sen Sen: Well, I suggest you cut it out. (Sen Sen's ears twitch.) Tai Bo: What is it, Sensei Sen Sen? Kya! Sen Sen: Desiree has sent part of her rebellion here. We'll have to head to the Ice Festival and disguise ourselves as mild-mannered cats. Tai Bo: Hya! You got it, Sensei Sen Sen. Sen Sen: Will you cut that out?! Tai Bo: Sorry. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma